


God Help Them

by Avespa_Strife



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gianna dies a little bit earlier than in the books, Minor Character Death, Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 15:28:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1693301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avespa_Strife/pseuds/Avespa_Strife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aurora, a freshly graduated college student, is trying to escape her past. Volterra, Italy seemed far way enough to do just that. Applying to secretary position that needed to be filled for a supposedly popular tourist attraction, her new employers seem to be hiding a deadly secret. Will Aurora uncover their secret and survive or will she have one more thing to run from.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Had some ideas, decided to make a fic. This story is on Fanfiction.net if it seems familar to anyone. I just got around to putting up here.

Prologue:

The sound of typing on a computer echoed through out the empty reception area. The woman behind the counter typed away as if she was working in a normal establishment, as if she couldn't be killed by her employers if she got so much as a nose bleed.

Gianna glanced up from her computer to look at the time. She sighed. It was about time for her close up shop and head home. She shut down the computer and stood. Reaching around for her coat and purse, she walked out from behind the desk. Slipping in her jacket, she picked up her purse. Opening it, she pulled out her compact and took in her reflection.

Green eyes stared back at her. She was a pretty thing, with big eyes and dark skin. Long brown hair that gently waved down her back that just barely touched her mid back. "Yes, I am very pretty", Gianna mused, "but I will be much more when I am changed."

The thoughts of beauty and immortality rang in Gianna's mind. To be forever young and beautiful that was what Gianna wanted. Her musing was cut short however when she caught the sight of a figure standing behind her in her compact. Quickly snapping it shut she turned to face the figure.

The girl behind her looked no older than 15, with the face of an angel yet the abilities to cause massive amounts of pain. Jane was standing, looking as if she would rather be anywhere but in the same room as Gianna.

"Master wishes to see you, Gianna" Jane stated. Gianna gave her a bewildered look. ''B..But I was just heading home can't it wait." Jane gave her a scalding look. "It is of the up most importance" Gianna nodded "Of course, Jane"

Gianna silently followed behind Jane. As they approached they heavy wooden doors to the "throne" room, Gianna wondered why on earth her employers would need her at this time. Suddenly the idea hit her. What if this was it. All her years of loyalty had finally paid off. She was going to get her wish.

Gianna could barely contain her excitement as they entered the room. Her employers were sitting on their thrones, looking as regal as ever. Aro gestured at Gianna. "Come here,Gianna." The woman scrambled up to Aro. "Yes, Master". Aro smiled, and to Gianna it seemed almost as if there was a bit of malice in his eyes. She quickly shook that thought from her mind. Aro grasped her hand. "My dear, you have been so very loyal to us these past years." Gianna smiled brightly. "Now we have a greater need for you. Come closer, dear."

Gianna leaned closer to Aro. His hand slid up to Gianna's neck, holding her in place. She tilted her head to the side for him to have better access. Aro moved his face closer to to Gianna's neck. His mouth touching her skin and then he bit down. Gianna let out a yelp at the first speck of pain, that quickly turned into a scream. She felt as if fire was burning through her. She faintly felt Aro sucking the blood from her veins, she felt it leaving her body.

Dizziness hit her. Why wasn't he stopping. It hurt. Surely he had injected her with enough venom, but he wasn't slowing down. Gianna went to push him away but Aro's arms locked tight around her. The pain was becoming unbearable. She had been wrong. They weren't going to change her, she was nothing more than a walking buffet.

As the last of her consciousness faded and she began to welcome the darkness, she hoped that the next "secretary" would not be as naïve as she had been. God help them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1:

Aurora stepped off the plane, into the airport. The flight had been long,as would be expected from Norfolk,Virginia to Italy. The young American slowly made her way to the luggage claim already feeling drowsiness fighting to take over.

"God, I'm going to have terrible jet lag" Aurora sighed. She walked over to the luggage claim. Waiting patiently for her bags. As soon as she saw them, she grabbed them and went on her way. Pulling her suitcase behind her, Aurora made her wait out of the airport.

As she exited the building, Aurora looked around. "Just need a cab." She spun around again looking for any available cabs. Spotting one, Aurora made her way over. The driver was an older man, reminding her a lot of her late father. He put her luggage into the trunk and she slipped inside giving him the directions to her apartment complex.

She was silently watching her passing surroundings when a voice interrupted her thoughts. " So, you are new here." She jumped. "Excuse me." The man chuckled. "You have this look in your eyes, like you have no idea what you've gotten into"

Aurora gave the man a small smile. "Yeah, I probably do. I just moved here from Virginia" The man glanced at her. "You're a long way from home,little one. Can't be much older than my youngest and she's a junior in college" Aurora laughed. " I just graduated" The man smiled. "

and you come all the way to Italy" Aurora sighed. " I just needed a change in scenery"

The car stopped, and the man gave her an understanding look. "Well, here we are." She looked up.

"Yeah" she got out the car to help him get her luggage. "You need any help with those" Aurora smiled at him gently while she payed him. "No" He shook his head and turned to climb back in the car. " Oh, that change of scenery, you picked a good place your a good mile from Volterra. Good tourist spot, but I doubt you're gonna be tourist. Might find a job there and whatever made you change scenery, well you seem to be tough. You'll do fine, so try not to look so overwhelmed"

Aurora gave him a small smile. "Thank you, and I'll try not to" She watched as he got into the car and waved as he drove away. As the taillights of the cab finally disappeared into the fast approaching night, Aurora turned, grabbed a hold of her luggage and went to walk into the building.

Dragging her excess of luggage into the elevator Aurora sighed for what felt like the 100th time that day. "C'mon Ro, calm down. This what I wanted. A new start. It will be fine. Can't let anything bring me down." She looked up at the mirrored ceiling of the elevator. Staring back was a tired looking Girl with dark auburn curls framing her face, reaching just past her shoulders. Big hazel eyes with dark lashes framing them told lookers that this girl had been through hell and back. Pale skin gave off an almost fragile look, combined with her small frame that at it's tallest stood at 5'3, Aurora looked a lot like a broken doll at the moment.

"I got to pull my self together" The elevator made an abrupt stop and the doors dinged open. She grabbed her stuff and made her way out of the elevator into the hallway. Walking down the halls, she found her way to her apartment. Unlocking the door, Aurora stepped into her new home.

"Home,sweet,home" Aurora dropped her luggage on the ground and closed her door. After locking it, she turned and gave her new home a look around. "It's a good thing, this place was already furnished or I really would be in over my head."

Aurora grabbed her suit case and made her way to her room. The room was small, with a bed in the center touching the wall a window next to it, there was a desk and a dresser along with a closet. A lot like her college dorm room. She pulled her sheets and comforter out of the suitcase and quickly made the bed. She pulled the pillowcase over the pillows and laid them on the bed. Making her way back over to the hall way where she drooped the rest of her luggage she pulled them into her room also.

She started putting away all of her clothes and then moved on to placing her laptop on the desk and setting her I pod onto it's dock on the dresser. Once that was all done she shoved the empty luggage bags into the closet.

Aurora grabbed her purse and sat on the bed. Looking through it she found her phone. Turning it on she saw that she had 12 missed calls from a blocked number. She sighed. With that any thoughts that this last minute escape attempt had been wrong and a bad idea flew from her mind.

Getting up from the bed she grabbed her Pajamas and toiletries. She walked to the bathroom across from her bedroom.

She set up the bathroom and got into her pajamas. Heading back into her room, Aurora set an alarm on her phone to wake her up in the mourning. Setting it on the dresser,Aurora moved to the bed. "So tomorrow I'll go get dishes and food, maybe some stuff for the house." She laid down on the bed. "I'll also head into Volterra, maybe I'll find a job."

She closed her eyes. "Tomorrow is the first day of my new life.


End file.
